


Refreshments

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Reader, Olivia Benson/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Refreshments

“Have I told you how fucking gorgeous you look tonight?” Olivia murmured into your ear, leaning in to kiss your cheek softly. You gave a small giggle, meeting her lips gently.

“Only about a hundred times already…” You were only in a simply sundress, hair loose, but considering she normally saw you in scrubs, you could understand the compliment. 

You’d been together over a year already, the relationship being disclosed and public, and honestly, you knew Olivia was the woman you would end up spending your life with. Today, you’d been dragged out on your only day off to some mainly lawyer filled party at Rita’s Brownstone, you’d really only been roped into it because she was your Aunt, but at least Liv had been able to wrangle a few members of the squad to tag along, making things more enjoyable. The two of you were currently in the kitchen while the rest of the group was gathered in the backyard, mingling, drinking and picking at finger foods, you’d retreated inside to refill a glass of wine when you got a little preoccupied with each other instead. 

“Livia…” Your breath hitched as you felt her hands trailing up your sides, lips softly kissing your neck.

“Baby, we can’t fuck here…” She murmured back, giving you a gentle smile, knowing that you were practically aching for the feeling of her hands against you. It had been nearly a week since you’d seen each other, even more since you’d been able to actually spend the night together, you shot her a wicked grin.

“We’ll have to make this quick, but there’s an upstairs guest bathroom.” You shot a quick glance towards the backyard before grabbing her hand, practically dragging her upstairs. Throwing the door shut and locked, you gave a quiet yelp when she pounced on you, pinning you to the door, her lips meeting yours in a fiery kiss. You let out a moan as her lips started to trail down your neck, teeth nipping at your skin.

“Quiet baby girl or the others will hear.” She husked into your ear, giving your earlobe a warning bite. You did your best to control your whimpers as her fingers trailed up your inner thigh, the moment she pushed your panties aside she silenced you with a burning kiss, tongue delving into your mouth. The sweetness of the wine you had been drinking radiating against her tongue, your hands wrapped tightly around her neck, pulling her body to you while she toyed with your wetness, encouraging it out of your folds. “This wet already?” She questioned, smirk on her lips, “Someone was a good girl while I was gone.”

“Pussy’s only for you…” You managed out between puffs of whines, pulling her lips back to yours, eager to taste her again, sweetness enveloping your mouth. Olivia’s fingers brought your wetness up to your clit, circling quickly, varying the pressure while your hips shot up against her hand, begging for more. She obliged quickly, knowing your time was limited, sinking a finger into your dripping heat. Your lips broke free of hers, gasping her name into the room, she chuckled at the way your walls were fluttering already over only one finger. Easily plunging in a second one, she pumped them in and out with ease, your wetness slicking her hand and your thighs, she felt your nails dig into her shoulder, hand clamping down tightly. You had one leg half wrapped around her hip, giving her easier access as she thoroughly fucked you against the door, your head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes screwed tightly shut as you focussed on not making any noise. 

Olivia could feel your pussy pulsating against her, practically begging to come, juices leaking down your legs, her thumb moved up, beginning to circle your clit. Your head shot forward with a quiet moan, burying itself against her neck while your hands tugged her against you tightly, you felt your thighs begin to tremble, body shaking as she curled her fingers inside you, dragging against the spongey spot. You shuddered against her, teeth biting into her shoulder in an attempt to choke back the loud moan you were dying to let out as you came all over her hand. Liv gently fucked you through your orgasm, softly kissing from your exposed shoulder up to your lips, waiting for your laboured breathing to slow before she brought her fingers up to your lips. Obediently you sucked them clean, groaning over the taste as your tongue wrapped around the digits, not breaking eye contact with her.

“Good girl…” She murmured, kissing you softly, “You feeling better my love?” You nodded, still breathless from the earth shattering orgasm. Olivia chuckled, grabbing a tissue to clean you up as much as she could, giving your lips another soft kiss, holding you to her for a moment, simply enjoying the intimacy of the moment. You pecked her again before interlacing your fingers, heading back downstairs, thankful most of the party had stayed outside. Rita was in the kitchen, two fresh glasses of wine in front of her on the island that she slid towards the two of you with a smirk on her face.

“Figured you’d need some refreshments…” She shot a sly wink to you and a mortified Olivia before moving back to the yard with her scotch.


End file.
